Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many server computers and communication endpoints (e.g., routers), the use of computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, routers within the computing environment may use Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) multipath to share load among multiple communication paths in order to provide increased communication capacity. However, computing environments using BGP multipath load sharing may often experience communication failure scenarios, resulting in network congestion that may remain undetected for an extended period of time.